Seme?
by Whimsical.Banana
Summary: NatsuRuka drabble. Ruka asks Natsume a question. He didn't receive a right answer. Rolls in fluff; "What about the chick?"
1. The Drabble

862 words. NatsuRuka. Shounen-ai fluff. Drabble. Made in one day, in school. _July twenty-two, two thousand and nine._ :)

**

* * *

**

**S-seme…?**

"Natsume, what's a seme?"

Ruka, in his dearest innocence, asks a scandalous question. He is ignorant then. Curiosities glistening in his eyes, astonishing like that of a golden brooch on an emperor's coat. What's this? Why so blunt?

Natsume went stiff for seconds. He just grunts, his way of avoiding questions that doesn't want to answer. What could he possibly do? Tarnish this purity? He can't do that! He already had vowed to protect Ruka from anything that can corrupt him mind!

"You don't know too, huh?" Ruka sighs, disappointed because he thought Natsume knew everything. Maybe, if he gets old enough, he'll know soon, but… Ruka isn't planning to be patient about this matter. He thinks to himself, 'what's a seme?' He's refusing the idea of going around and pester everybody about this, but the conversation in the comfort room intrigues him. It was all about him, Natsume, and the word 'seme'.

* * *

**----- Flashback**

Ruka is upset; a newly-hatched chick just jumped into the water fountain outside the gym. It's not supposed to do that! Chicks does NOT swim… nor does it fly, so why jump, and into the water at that?! With a pout on his pink lips, he patiently waits for the dryer as it does its job – dry the _freakin'_ chick… not to the extent of frying or roasting this poor creature, of course.

Two guys, obviously from the high school division, enter the comfort room. None of both cared to notice him in that corner (of sulking... err… somehow), as they went into separate cubicles. They begin to talk.

"Nogi-san is a bit slow, ne?"

Ruka's ears suddenly perk up. What? Slow? Wait: his name was just mentioned, right? "Right, right. And Hyuuga-san is advancing way too fast. I guess Nogi-san won't be able to comprehend that quickly. He'd freeze!

Laughter rings in his ears.

"That Hyuuga. Always making it hard for his best friend. Unreasonable."

"Poor Nogi-san, a little bit too innocent for his own; tough luck."

"But he's just too cute! All the girls are very fond of him; maybe… a few guys too." one said, "Can't blame Hyuuga."

"No wonder that seme is openly overprotective."

Seme? What's this? Attacker? The term is used differently that it took Ruka into thinking (the chick jumps from the counter). Natsume is, beyond doubt, weird, yes. Why slow? Way too fast? What's with all this? And he's NOT CUTE! He wanted to speak up and ask (it does concern him and his best friend), but when he looks (the chick goes on with his journey outside the room), they're gone.

He knew that Natsume is aggressive, but attacker? Seme?

(Almost completely forgetting about the chick but…)

**Flashback -----**

* * *

A balled piece of paper was thrown at him. Bull's eye. Right at his forehead. "Eh?!" Ruka wakes up from his trance.

"What's with you today?" Natsume asked as he is annoyed with the frequent sighing (man, he just lost a poor chick). He crumples another piece of paper, and throws it at Ruka's way (really, give him a break). "I'm bothered; what's a seme?" Ruka repeats his question. "I hate this. I don't know things like that. I'm stupid."

Natsume flicks his tongue, he then considers his options. He isn't going to lay it obviously like that, now would he? He needs to put it on slowly, and pick his words carefully. "Someone needs an uke to be a seme." he said, finally cracking up the ice, but Ruka is confused. And that's not _slowly_ at all. "So you do know what it is. What's this new thing? Uke? W-wait. What is seme, exactly?

Natsume scolds himself, shit. "Uke should be submissive and NOT stubborn." Oh boy, he's annoyed at himself now, and hissed through his clenched teeth. Ruka doesn't get this at all. He's becoming more and more confused! Why the 'Natsume's abstract clues' so sudden? He shouldn't have asked him in the first place!

Ruka is about to say something, ask another question, but…

"W-wait. What the he--?"

But he was taken advantage of.

Kissed.

There wasn't even a time to think, when Natume held his chin and pulled him into this kiss. The width of Ruka's large eyes wasn't big enough to be a window to blow all the shock out!

Natsume pulls out; smirking at the face he's receiving. He looks straight at those blue eyes, "And that's how a seme does his job." Amazing! Instantly, Natsume's mood shifted just like magic! so it's true then; you get your reward when you tell the truth. "Figure that out for yourself." Finally.

"_That Hyuuga. Always making it hard for his best friend. Unreasonable."_

"_Poor Nogi-san, a little bit too innocent for his own; tough luck."_

He leaves the empty room, leaving also: the silenced and frozen Ruka Nogi.

Yes, indeed, frozen – his brain can't function properly. He falls from his chair, sinking into the floor of pink crumples papers. The whole world spins (does the chick spin too?).

* * *

Please don't hesitate to review. I don't bite... not yet. )


	2. To Irischeto

I'm making this reply page, because I'm frustrated that I can't reply to him/her(I reply to everyone).

* * *

From: Irischeto ()

Are you MORON?!?!  
Well, aside that the uke and seme are Natsume and Ruka, hte story is OK.  
Why didn't you gave some explainations? I was going to puke when I red what  
are uke and seme in the urban dictionary...

* * *

Reply to **Irischeto:**

I burst out laughing when your review reached my eyes. I was waiting for someone to give me a review like this. :D Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

The moron thing? The last time I checked, I was at the nerdy/brainy level… but yeah, you don't have to point that out.

The urban dictionary… is a bit of a weird idea to use as your reference. You're reading manga-s too, right? **Yaoi **is one category. I, the author of this stupid fiction, considers 'seme' as the aggressive and 'uke' as the submissive type in a homo relationship. I know that you know what I'm saying, I just need to remind you that fact.

I respect your opinion of being, let's say, against yaoi, but please don't bash us, the worshippers (laughs), of it to the extent that you're calling us 'morons'.

I intentionally placed a 'NatsuRuka' sign on the summary of this fic. Remember? Before you clicked the title? That was a warning. And the T-rating almost summed up what would be inside, if ever you try opening. You should've been prepared for a dose of shounen-ai and/or a pinch of yaoi. Just let us fulfil our fantasies through writing.

Thanks again for reviewing! Oh, and one more thing: We're in the perverted times, my dear. Should you hate a relationship between two bishounens, try avoiding anything that has a 'NatsuRuka' on it. Also, try avoiding this account 'cause it'll be creeping with what you call 'gayness'. Still, I won't stop you from saying out your thoughts. I like replying to this, anyway.

Ciao~ And thanks for giving me the entertainment I needed for today!

Your moronic authoress,

Banana-chan

* * *

And for those who took the time reading this: I'm declaring my "**Don't like? Don't read!"** policy. Sooo… yeah. Sorry if I'm looking sooo... stupid to you.


End file.
